Pokemon, Tests of the Legends and lost
by ShinyUmbreon111
Summary: We follow Gold, Silver, and Crystal as they travel to Hoenn for a vacation. They kept bumping into each other so they were like, why not? Ok... Crystal made them do it. She thought they could 'bond'. BIG MISTAKE. Anyway, have any of you Gold x Crystal shippers thought about Silver? Who does he have? This holds the answer! I for one ship Gold x Silver, but I made/like this anyway.


Tests

Of the

Legends and lost

-Part 1-

Invisible Cracks

Story by ShinyUmbreon111

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. All credit concerning owning goes to the creators of the Pokemon Adventures series.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"I expect you have a good reason for this. After the failure to make Groudon know to the world once more, a disturbance like this will not be tolerated if you have nothing important to say in front of your leader." The Team Magma leader spoke to the grunt like he was talking to soot or worse.

"I promise this is not disappointing, boss." A hushed girl's voice came from below his eye-length.

"Go on then."

The grunt nodded and stood up from kneeling. Her deep-green eyes were respectful, and she made sure her stance was strait, but not to surpass her leader's.

"Our failures to make groudon emerge caused team aqua to think they can take us on at any moment and shut Team Magma down. But there are other regions with other teams capable of helping us, if we approach the right person."

"And who are you suggesting we approach?" The Team Magma leader turned to stare at the foot-soldier, a glitter of interest in his scarlet eyes.

"An organization called Team Rocket. Their leader has just revived it from a close destruction. Now they are as powerful as ever. With their help, we can take on Team Aqua and eliminate them. There is one problem."

"What?" The grunt's superior stiffened. The interest didn't fade, but showed suspense as well.

"A small team of Magma grunts was sent to ask this Team Rocket leader already five days ago. We were turned around with pokemon attacking us on our way out. We had no choice but to turn back."

"And how are you expecting we counter this?"

"The leader's name is Boss Giovanni. But there is one known way that we can still concur Team Rocket and make them join us. Giovanni has a son."

The grunt looked up to see her leader glancing at her briefly and turning away again. "So you want to take over this Team Rocket using one of its own. Do we know his whereabouts?"

"We do. He is actually on his way to Hoenn as we speak, alongside two other trainers. We have seen that they are the cause for the defeat received by three Team Rocket admins two months ago. They are also part of an elite group of trainers from five regions, all with pokedexes. The son of Giovanni has proven enough strength to be the one that will burn Team Aqua to the ground, along with their precious water. He could possibly be an equal match for _him_. However..."

"…I'm listening."

"Giovanni's son has vowed to destroy Team Rocket with his own hands. There must be a way to get him on our side."

"I think I can leave that up to you. Find this son of Giovanni and persuade him to our side, even if brute force is a requirement."

The magma leader smiled with a sly look in his eyes.

"I will do everything I can, Boss Maxie."

The grunt bowed her head.

"So you must know enough about the boy you will search for, am I correct?"

"We do."

"So what is his name?"

The grunt lifted her head and stepped over to a control pad, pressed one of many buttons and a giant screen turned on. It showed a boy with spiked hair, a pool cue and an Ambipom, a girl with brown hair, wearing a hat with a bow, that was stroking an Arcanine, and a boy with long, red hair and eyes like a ghost's with a Weville by his side. The grunt gestured to the red-haired boy. "This is the son of Giovanni. His name is Silver and he will help us defeat Team Aqua and concur the rest of the world."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Previously, the band of dysfunctional pokedex holders departed, heading to new regions. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow headed to a new region introduced to the Kanto region recently called Kalos. Ruby and Sapphire along with Pearl and Platinum and Black and White all went on a triple-date in Johto (there's a big DUH). Emerald and Diamond decided to check out Sinnoh (or more rather, Diamond begged Emerald to let him show his home region until Emerald said yes). And we join Gold, Silver and Crystal as they peacefully voyage towards Hoenn in a large boat.

"HEY CRYYYYYYYS? WE PAID FOR THIS RIDE, RIIIIIIGHT?" Gold from New Bark town shouted across the deck to his friend, Crystal from Violet city. No matter how mature he'd acted at the battle against the three Team Rocket admins two months ago, he wasn't much better now than he was when he first left home. Crystal's arcanine growled in annoyance and she mumbled to it, "How did I end up with him?" She then answered Gold, "YES, Gold. Just like how I pay for everything from pokeballs to your own insurance for those nurses that you were disturbing."

"Well you CAN ask me or Silver to pay for something, ya know." Gold countered.

"Gold, Silver has no way of getting money and you…"

She had trailed off because Gold had somehow majestically walked over until he was staring into her face without making a sound. "And I…?

Crystal whipped her head around "YOU, my … uh… FRIEND, are just not the kind of person who is responsible enough to have any kind of money whatsoever."

It clearly strained her to speak so calmly. Not even Crystal could handle having to spend a "pleasant" vacation with Gold. "True." Gold replied, folding his arms behind his head and smirked. He was winning the bet that he and Silver had made that he couldn't annoy Crystal enough to make her jump off the boat. *subconscious maniacal laugh.*

Crystal looked back to the pamphlet she was reading and tried her best not to ask arcanine to burn the boat down, grab Silver and _dive_. Gold 'decided' (meaning Crystal may have started to look like she'd pull out a knife or something at one point) that he had plenty of time to annoy Crystal later and strolled back to their room. (Apparently this boat was big enough to hold a bunch of rooms for the passengers on-board.)

The door opened, jolting Silver from his thoughts. Gold appeared in the doorway, walked up to Silver, leaned in, gestured to himself with his thumb and whispered, "She may as well be overboard already." and sat down on his bed.

Obviously this was normal because Silver then continued to stare out the window.

"SAYYYYYY… if this ship is big enough for all these trainers, they must have a battlefield or something, right?" Gold grinned at Silver.

"Maybe." Silver replied but didn't turn his head.

Gold's grin turned into a challenging Gold-type smirk. This Silver noticed. Gold briefly explained how he may have paid attention when Crystal was reading her pamphlet to them last night and remembered her mentioning a battlefield above the deck in the back of the ship. "Think this old ship can last a quick battle between us?" Gold winked. Accepting the challenge, Silver and Gold went to the battlefield.

…

(So I was going to have them say commands to their pokemon and such, but I watched the movie Pokemon, Arceus and the Jewel of Life recently and at the beginning there was this cool song during a battle. So I was like, "this moment would be sooo cool with a battle song!" So here ya go)

*Stand up from said movie above begins. If you think it's corny, you can say so and I'll see just how many of you people hate it. I'll get rid of it if I get too much hate. But I hope it's not too bad. I just don't want to include battle sounds and sh*t.*

The sun was blazing overhead and the seas were calm enough for a battle worthy of the ferocity of the demolitions known as Gold and Silver. Many people gathered around, and Crystal looked up from her pamphlet. She immediately fell over as if she got smacked in the head with a giant bell when she saw just who were on the battlefield. The two both drew a pokeball and threw it.

Inside were Ursaring and Politoad, who exchanged challenging glances at the opponent before awaiting their trainer's instructions.

Silver waited. Gold took the opportunity to strike first. After being addressed by its trainer, Politoad's arm glowed white as mud flowed around it and jabbed Ursaring. Ursaring protected itself with its massive arm. But Gold noticed that Ursaring and Silver were grinning as if they had already won. Silver addressed Ursaring and the bear held a ball of white power that grew in its hands.

Gold flinched. There was no way Politoad could dodge a close-up blow like that. He started to command his pokemon but was cut off.

He couldn't finish his command because Ursaring had just unleashed the focus blast and hit Politoad with incredible power. Encouraging Politoad, Gold used the move Silver had taught Politoad the second they traded to evolve it in Ecrutic city, whirlpool. Ursaring was immediately surrounded by surging water. Gold smirked and gave Politoad a thumbs-up. But Silver merely commanded Ursaring. The bear pokemon held a ghostly ball and shot it at Politoad.

Gold's smirk faded instantly and his mouth dropped. Then he addressed his pokemon with determination in his golden eyes.

Politoad attempted to break the shadow ball when it made contact, but the second it touched the shadow ball it exploded. As the fog began to clear, Silver showed no expression while Gold's eyes showed anxiety.

The fog cleared and Ursaring and Politoad were barely standing. Then Politoad fell. It had fainted.

The battle continues with Gold beating Kingdra with Sudowoodo (somehow… let's just call it 'determination' or something stupid like that), Silver took that down with Feraligatr, Gold beating Feraligatr barely with Typhlosion (What the bleep is Gold doing with all these type-disadvantages?!), and everything led up to Weville and Ambipom.

*Montage ends. Again, if you think it's unnecessary, I'll read your reviews and see who likes what more. Don't be afraid to say exactly what you think, because I won't deny to hear y'all out!*

Both pokemon were exhausted but refused to give up. Weville's eyes were squinting and Ambipom's tails were lowering to the floor. Silver and Gold exchanged glances and, as though they could communicate through thoughts, decided that whichever hit first would be the finale move.

"Weville, ice fang!"

"Ambipom, use focus punch!"

Though the pokemon were on their last legs, so to speak, they moved at rapid speed. Their long-term rivalry was shown in their eyes that they wanted to give everything in their power to end the battle victorious. Ambipom's tails glowed as it charged. Weville's fangs grew and became shining deadly icicles. They collided at the same time in the center of the battlefield. Ambipom's arm was struck by the ice fangs and Weville was hit by multiple tails. Then the rival pokemon were sent flying back by each other's attacks and were left barely standing. Then, as if in unison, the two pokemon collapsed and fainted.

* * *

><p>Shiny: Ok if you think the song thing was dumb or pointless, once again, say it in a review. If you like it, though, you can still say so! Anyway the next chapter I promise is more interesting. And to all you Gold fans out there, you should know I had to make him a tad more annoying to add more of him into the story or he would be too NORMAL. And we definitely can't have that right? So keep reading this and find out just what lies in wait for these trainers in the Hoenn region! DA DA-DA DA DA DA DA-DA DA DA DAA DA-DA-DAAAAA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAA DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Now you may experience my epic talent of doing an opening theme-song in a book!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Gold and Silver returned their fainted pokemon and shook hands. "Nice battle, Gold." Silver clearly was impressed with Gold's improvement.

"Hey it was thanks to that training we did before Crys wanted to hold guns to our heads until we came to Hoenn with her."

"That's not exactly what she…"

"It was close enough right?"

Gold turned to the loudspeaker because somebody had started to address the passengers. Silver did the same, along with Crys who had began to approach them.

"ATTENTION PLEASE." (I said it was a LOUDSPEAKER right?)

"WE ARE APPROACHING PETALBURG CITY AND WILL BE DOCKING SOON. PLEASE BE READY TO LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES."

My Arceus, then maybe I can cruise around the region without any noisy trainers and take a peaceful vacation for myself! That'll be WAY nicer than having those little (bleeps) battling 24-7! That literally all they care about! It's like sleep then eat then battle! And then sleep again! What kind of life is that?! Wait what? The loudspeaker is still on? No it's not! Oh yeah I guess it is. Any chance they heard that? Oh poke-(bleep)… well how do I turn it off? Just put this thing back in the thing? Well why does it need to be so-…"

…Some captain.

"Remind me to ask Crys to research the ship before paying for one." Gold whispered to Silver.

"YES GOLD and maybe you can pay for it next time as well!" My Dialga, that girl just might be a Ninjask!

Gold whipped around, with the calm glance behind him from Silver, and sputtered "WELLLLLL, you see Crys, I would but… I… uh…"

"Never mind. Let's just get our stuff and wait to get off the ship."

The Johto trio waited at the front of the ship, looking at the region that stared back at them. "Well, there it is. Petalburg city." Crystal's words came out like a breeze.

"And not to mention, the Hoenn region and all the new pokemon we can find!" Gold was like a child that just got a gajillion pokebucks out of a Delibird's sac, but much more excided. (Poor Hoenn.)

"Isn't it weird that all the pokedex holders are scattered across the world?"

"Yeah, Silver, but just think… no Red means no stopping us from throwing each other off cliffs anymore!" Oh Arceus please let Gold control his need to murder Silver.

Silver pointed to Crystal, who was looking at Gold as if she was planning her own special way to murder them both with her own two hands.

The trio finally set foot on the new region, and it took them 1 and a half chapters to do it. Wow. Anyway, the very millisecond GOLD set foot on Hoenn he made sure to let Red, Green, Blue and Yellow over in Kalos know exactly where he was.

"ONE OF THE MOST ELITE TRAINERS OF JOHTO HAS SET HIS VERY FOOT ON THIS REGION, AND IS SOON TO BE AN ELITE TRAINER OF HOENN TOO! I WILL BE KNOWN TO ALL OF YOU AND HAVE EVERY FLOOSIE AROUND LOVING ME AND ANYONE WHO DARES TO TRY AND CHALLENGE ME SHALL FEEL MY…Ah! HEY!"

Silver and Crystal had covered his mouth and walked over to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon from the battle, Silver covering his eyes and Crystal, who was equally embarrassed, waving with a weak laugh and telling everyone that her friend just had a mild, un-contagious sickness. When they were out of sight, Gold demanded a release. "You dare perform such devious acts in front of an elite trainer of Johto?!"

"Gold." Crystal muttered with the voice of hell, "I don't think Dialga and Palkia quite heard you from their dimentions."

After healing their pokemon, Crystal suggested that, because it was getting late, they set up camp outside in the Petalburg woods to honor their arrival. (Gold: As if I didn't do that already.

* * *

><p>Shiny: In case you haven't noticed by the ridiculous amount of words in this thing, I'm posting every book in this little series each in one document. Also, I'm not editing anything from this since I first started it in something around 2012-ish. So just stand by and things will get more interesting. If you don't want to see anything pointless (sorta), go to the chapter after this next chapter. That's when the actual plot starts. So, sorry if it's not my best work (which I know it's not until the plot gets going) or if it just plain out SUCKS BALLS, but I don't feel like reading this whole thing over again. Just keep reading, I guess, and please at least try to give a crap.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Oh my god, GUYS. WAKE THE FRICK UP. We're exploring the region now!"

"Gold, it's, like, 3 in the morning. Can we at least sleep for another hour?" Crystal was tired, mostly because she had to answer calls from the Police who were asking if Gold was having a seizure or something until 2 AM.

"Speak for yourself, Crys. Ok Gold, let's go. She deserves to rest. I wanted you to see something Weville learned anyway. Now may be the best time we'll get." Silver clearly had no intention of staying with Crystal, or she would most certainly ask him to look after her pokemon, because SOMEHOW her Jynx found a way to freak him out. Nobody really knows why. Crystal doesn't even know. It just does.

(Gold: Really, Silver? Her Jynx is the one that freaks you out? You're kidding right?

Red: what the * Silver.

Silver: Of c-course it doesn't! It's just that it can be a bit… disturbing… sometimes.

Crystal: You mean THIS sweet little pokemon right here?

Silver: *unconscious*

Shiny: Guys. Can you just do this AFTER the chapter? New rule - no interruptions. *Turns back to book* …And will somebody PLEASE wake Silver up? I can't continue a chapter if he's unconscious.

Crystal: Wait, Red where's Green and Blue?

Red: Dating.

Shiny: Ok first of all, holy Arceus does this mean you and yellow are a thing then? And SECOND, I want to continue the chapter now.

Red: NO, I mean I don't think so…, and yes we're leaving. I would much rather be with the others than you guys with your stupid superstitions.

Gold: You just want to be with Yellow again. ADMIT IT.

Red: NO.

Silver: Wait, you and Yellow are WHAT? And I thought I had a weird day.

Shiny: Whoa, Red, that's title-sized talk, for one. And ALL OF YOU outta ma room unless you want me to end this book right here and now.)

Gold strolled along, taking in his surroundings. The forest seem like it could be endless and it seemed impossible to believe this was such a small part of Hoenn. "So what did you want to show me?" Gold wasn't REALLY curious what Silver had taught his Weville, he wanted to learn more for their next battle.

(Shiny: SEE Gold, are you happy? I gave you a smart part.

Gold: Thanks.

Shiny: BTW… I did barely any research on Hoenn so I doubt Petalburg City has a dock or forest. I dunno, I just put that there cuz it felt right.)

Silver brought out Weville and Ursaring. "We've been working on perfecting these for a while now."

"Ok shoot then." Gold was starting to get eager. If it took Silver so long to perfect it must be good. Not like he'd ever admit it…

"Ok, Ursaring use shadow ball!"

A glowing white ball formed between the bear pokemon's paws and it shot it across the clearing, directly at Weville. When the attack was mere feet away from Weville, Silver nodded.

Weville held its claws out, as if trying to catch the shadow ball. As a matter of fact it was. It caught the focus blast without taking a hit from it and then shot it right back at Ursaring! But seeing as the demonstration was over, Silver returned Ursaring and glanced back to Gold. However, Gold appeared to be charred and upside-down because the shadow ball had hit him after Ursaring was returned. "I thought people were normal-types…"

"Sorry, but do you think you can handle learning that?" Silver wasn't sure if Gold's state was down-right hilarious or pathetic but he chose to try and not notice it.

(Gold: If there's a down-right, is there an up-left?

Shiny: And here I was thinking you could be remotely smart.)

Gold sat up and coughed. "Sure."

He sent out Ambipom, who glared at Weville and got a glare right back. Gold sweatdropped. "Guys, come off it. We're just training, not killing each other." _Yet._ He added to himself mischievously.

"Ok then, Weville use shadow ball."

Gold took the expression of someone who just had the aftershocks of an all-nighter-hyper potion-party. "Ambipom, slap it back with your tails!"

Ambipom twisted around to meet the shadow ball with its tails. Sadly, this did not go according to Gold's plan. It exploded. "Try having Ambipom use its hands instead of its tails. There was too much pressure between the attack and counter attack," Silver advised.

This time it worked. Ambipom caught the shadow ball and thrust it forward. But it didn't quite shoot forward. More like diagonally upward about 35.67 meters away, apparently close enough to Crystal to hear her screech, "GOOOLLLD!"

"Um… ok you tie her to a tree while I run for my life." Gold looked like he was about to have a heart attack. No matter how much he loved calling Crystal "prissy", "picky", or "representative of club serious", even he was traumatized by how angry she could get.

* * *

><p>Shiny: Alright, Guys. What do you think?<p>

Gold: So if Crys gonna have me boiled alive, buried alive, or burned alive?

Crystal: All of the above and more to come. Your very soul is at risk every second you breathe, my friend.

Shiny: Not in my room please.

* * *

><p>Shiny: Ok... now that they're gone... I really think I should have gotten rid of that chapter, but it gives me an excuse to get Silv away from Crys-zilla and Gold (can't think of a nick-name for him). Anyway, if you have given enough crap to get to chapter 4, congratulations, you win a pokecoin *cue the Mario coin-collecting sound effect*. O -here ya go. Take this O with pride and stahp looking pissed. So if you continued to chapter 4, the plot will start there, where Silv meets a girl :3. Yada yada yada, just read it. (Also in the next chapter where the story is interrupted several times by some person na,ed Jade, if you keep reading through the next chapter and more, Jade is da girl Silv meets 3. )<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Crystal was just wrapping up her lecture she was giving Gold about being "irresponsible", "careless", "immature", and "a useless, worthless, disrespectful excuse for a human being incarnation with any organs or cells or even bones to hold him up or any muscles in his sorry little face to keep him laughing."

"…. AND THE ONLY THINGS IN YOUR ENTIRE FRAIL LITTLE BODY THAT I'M GLAD YOU HAVE ARE NERVES! WHY? SO YOU CAN FEEL THIS!" Crystal kicked Gold **HARD **in his "sorry little face".

Silver decided that this may be a good time to sneak away while Crystal had her back turned to give Gold a piece of her dark, devilish mind.

(Jade: OH MY ARCEUS IT'S COMING! MY MOMENT OF PURE GLORY!

Shiny: Shyat up or it's never coming.)

Gold's cry of agony still echoed through the Petalburg woods. Silver could see sunlight fade through the trees as dusk approached. Not like he would head back to Crystal and Gold. Crystal likes time alone with Gold when she attempts to murder him. (Jade: Come on! Your killing me!

Shiny: Ok fine!)

Suddenly, Silver tensed. Weville could sense it too. They were being watched. Silver spun around. "Who's there?" He shouted.

No response. But they could just make out a slim figure behind a tree. "Weville, ice missile!"

A ball of ice spread across Weville's stretched out arms and turned into sharp, deadly icicles. Then, Weville fired them at every near tree.

But from behind a particular tree, a pokemon emerged and launched a wall of fire around them. Weville's ice instantly melted as they were surrounded by intense heat and flame. "Show yourself, coward, before I make you!" Silver called, clenching his fist, to what seemed like nobody at first. Suddenly, a space in the wall of flames parted. The hooded figure finally showed itself. Or, more rather, herself. A girl his age with fiery red hair, a ninetails by her side, and clothing marked to show who she was emerged from the shadows. Silver recognized her appearance from a team Ruby and Sapphire described as team magma. But, unlike how her jade eyes were filled with secrecy, her state was obvious. Her scarlet clothes were tattered and her ninetails looked as if it could collapse any moment but it was still unleashing unexplainable power. The color of the pokemon was different to. Not red and orange, but blue and white. That of a shiny color. This Silver didn't have time to admire because this girl, whoever she was, was prepared for a fight.

* * *

><p>Shiny: 0_0 I want a shiny ninetails…<p>

Jade: WHAAA? YOU END IT THERE?

Shiny: Yeah, we need more suspense.

Gold: My face hurts just reading that.

Crystal: Gee, my entire body hurts just reading the fact that you tried to BLOW ME UP.

*quack*

Jade: KILL THAT F*CKING DUCK!

* * *

><p>Shiny: There ya go, he meets da girl and sh*t starts to go down and up. If you don't know what I mean, keep reading. If you do, have annuder pokecoin. O .<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_I can settle this without fighting but it looks like she's not in the mood to listen._

Silver drew a pokeball. All of a sudden, the girl's expression faded as if she remembered something she should have known all along. "Ninetails, come back."

The fox pokemon padded back to its trainer. "What do you think you're doing?" Silver faced the girl. He would get answers from this girl if he had to make her. "Just who do you think you are?"

The girl looked like she knew something he didn't, but at the same time she looked like she had no clue how to answer his questions.

Finally, she spoke in a brisk, unreadable voice.

"I have been working for team magma for many years. Most call me m-64 but my real name is Jade. My apologies for attacking you. I wasn't aware of who you are."

"And what would that matter to you? Why do you seem to know who I am?"

"Look. Yes I am from team magma but not the way you think. In my hometown, back when I was younger, parents had to give their eldest child to train under the rule of team magma. Thus I have been doing for years. I do not recall much of my childhood and that's why I ran away."

Her eyes clouded. "But why did you attack some person you didn't even know?" Silver kept his guard up.

He may not know her, but she seemed to know him.

"Well, actually…" She stammered. "Uh… I guess I… just assumed…?"

Obviously Silver could see that she wasn't about to give him any more answers for questions like that. He sighed. "Well then you and your pokemon need to get cleaned up. If you don't mind, there are these people I'm traveling with that you should meet."

_I know them too. _Jade's thoughts were scattering. This was not going as planned. She would have to find another way to get the boy in front of team magma's leader, and soon.

* * *

><p>Shiny: Well I really don't know what to say here, so would you like a complementary lobster?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!" Gold stood there, mouth open wide in shock. A dozen or so Swablu flew away in panic.

"OF ALL PEOPLE YOU BRING A MAGMA GRUNT HERE?!"

Silver sighed. "I said she's a FORMER member of team magma. She left at her own will."

The mysterious girl, Jade, looked a bit out of place. And not just because she looked like she was ripped apart by a raging Nedoking or two. "Guys, I really don't mean you any harm… but I can go if it's too big of a deal…" _But then I'd have to find a completely different way to get him to come with me. And it won't be easy if his friends don't trust me at all…_

Crystal was more sympathetic. "Come off it, Gold. Have a heart. Do you really think she's about to do anything? Let alone attack us."

Gold jabbed his pointer finger at Jade. "That's just what she wants you to think!"

Silver put his hand on Gold's shoulder. "Gold, I have to agree with Crystal. If you had the heart to trust me, why can't you trust her?"

Gold thought for a moment. "*sigh* Alright. But if she gives me one reason to think she'll betray our trust, then she's out of here. For good."

"You have my word." But Jade's thoughts said otherwise. _Too bad my word isn't worth much to the likes of you people. _(Mind sneer.)

After things were settled between Gold and Jade (sort of), they headed back to Petalburg city to heal Jade's pokemon seeing as they were in her same state. "So, Jade, just how did you end up like that?" Gold was more interested in getting her to talk than concerned of her health.

(Jade: Aww. Thanks, Gold. You're so thoughtful and considerate.

Gold: Well would you have trusted a person you know too well as an enemy?

Jade: yes, if they were already beat up. Was I really looking like that when I met you guys? That's embarrassing…)

"Oh… well… you see… the leader of team magma isn't too keen for… traitors…"

'_Traitors' _Gold spat in his mind. _Yeah right. Traitors like you. Crystal, Silver, HOW are you guys not seeing it?_

* * *

><p>Gold: Holy mother of Arceus you guys are THICK. HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THE TREACHERY IN HER EYES?<p>

Crystal: Um, Gold. You should know she's standing right there. And with Silver.

Jade: YOU HAVE CAUSED ME MENTAL PAIN! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Silver: Gold, you know what's supposed to happen in this book. Shiny's sort of writing about our lives.

Shiny: And you guys are now here to review it, like the rest of the people reading this.

Silver: Well it could have used more of Golds' foul-language towards Jade.

Gold: Oh I'll show you some foul language, all right.

Shiny: No you won't. You'll review my chapter.

Gold: It's short. AGAIN.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

As the sliding-door to the Pokemon Center opened, the nurse there turned her head. And expression of shock and fear spread across her face.

Jade noticed that all eyes were on her. And there was, like, 6-7 other trainers in the center. (For a pokemon center, 7 other trainers is a lot.) Jade sweatdropped and slowly approached the nurse. Some of the trainers looked like they thought Jade would take out a knife. Others readied their pokeballs. The nurse's Chansey stood behind the nurse like it was going to drag her to the back room.

Then, when Jade was a mere 2 feet away, she stopped. Silver tensed. Gold looked sideways at him.

Jade put her hand on the nurse's quivering shoulder and spoke in a small, soft voice. "It's ok. I'm not here to be your enemy."

The nurse looked up, confusion replaced her fear. Jade smiled at her. "I can assure you of that. And besides. If a pokemon is injured isn't it your job to tend to it, no matter who the trainer may be?"

Everyone seemed to relax after that. Gold heard Silver breathe a sigh of relief, hell knows why. The nurse healed their pokemon and they were on their merry way back to their make-shift camp. Gold, however, seemed to constantly react like the people in the center to Jade's every sudden movement. She looked up and Gold took a really poor karate pose. Thankfully Crystal was able to slap his face, knocking him out, before Jade could notice. "It's getting pretty late. I'll light a fire when we get to your camp, if you want."

Crystal had actually wanted to bring out Arcanine to light it and rest on her for the night, but seeing as Jade assumed that nobody had a fire type but her, Crystal, not wanting to seem rude, reluctantly agreed.

…

The fire was blazing as the group settled down for the night around it. Jade's Ninetails circled the group menacingly, making everyone shudder except Jade of course. Crystal was first to try and start a conversation with Jade. "So… you have a shiny Ninetails. Those are pretty rare right?"

"I guess."

Crystal frowned. "Where'd you find her?"

"Dunno."

Gold was annoyed and attempted to save Crystal from trying to show hospitality to such a closed-up girl. "You know… Silver has a shiny gyarados. We caught it together at the Lake of Rage."

"Really?" She showed a tad of interest, but continued to not let a single bit of information that could serve purpose to Gold's accusations slip away.

Jade started to understand that she wasn't getting anywhere from secrecy. "So you two have been traveling together for a while? That sounds a bit hard to believe, considering your quarrels."

Gold tensed. Nobody had mentioned to her how he and Silver often fought over minor things. To his surprise, Silver didn't seem to think anything was wrong. But Crystal was casting a glance at him, understanding just what he was thinking.

"Not exactly." Silver glanced at Gold, and then back to Jade. "We always just kept bumping into each other by accident, really. It got quite annoying after a while. I think it was because of how Gold wanted to catch me."

"'Catch you'? Why would he want to do that?"

All eyes turned to Gold. "Silver, here, happens to be responsible for stealing a Totodile and pokedex from the professors in Johto and Kanto, not to mention he stole badges from _every gym in the Johto region_."

Jade 'coughed'.

Gold crossed his arms in annoyance. "And probably some other stuff too."

Crystal glanced to the two rivals and shrugged at Jade.

Silver, also annoyed, turned away. "Under the orders of a member of the old Elite Four, I didn't exactly have a choice."

Crystal decided they get some sleep, separating Gold and Silver with violent death sentences (And swearing. LOTS AND LOTS OF SWEARING.).

* * *

><p>Shiny: Ok I tried to make this one a bit longer than the others, but this part of it was SO <em>BO<em>RING.

Silver: Well you could have tweaked it a bit. Maybe a special raging bonus from Crystal to show JUST WHAT she left Gold and I to sleep with

Crystal: Well you two would have murdered each other in your sleep. Gold sleep-takes-out-a-knife-and-walks-toward-you-with-it, you know.

Silver: *Inches away from Gold*

Gold: Really? Good to know, good…to…know….

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Gold's eyes slowly opened and then snapped to life and he jumped up, still cocooned in his sleeping bag, to see that Silver and Jade were both gone. "Oh my g- OH MY GOD, CRYS WAKE UP!"

Crystal sleepily rose and rubbed her eyes. "Gold, can't I just sleep in for ONE morning?"

"Not now! Silver and that magma girl are gone!"

"What? Where?!"

"How in Hell's name should I know?!"

"I don't give it, Gold! Did they leave a note or something?"

…

"'GONE FISHING.' WELL THIS IS JUST TAUROS-SH*T."

Gold had no patience for their disappearance, let alone the fact that Silver had never learned how to fish.

…

Speaking of the two, they had run off (duh), laughing like heck, and left the "gone fishing" note out of pure humor. "Do you think they've seen it yet?" Jade smirked.

Then they heard Gold scream "WHAT THE F*CK, SILVER, YOU CAN'T FISH!"

Silver returned her smile. "I'd say yes."

This had to be the most fun he'd had in… well, ever.

They decided to have a bit more fun with them before coming back. "I don't care WHAT kind of sushi Crys intends to cut us into. This is so worth it." A dark grin spread across his face.

…

Hidden so Gold and a murderous Crystal couldn't see them; Silver and Jade pulled their prank. Jade had her Ninetails use a rather LARGE ember on a nearby tree that was also close enough to Gold and Crystal for them to see, but far enough from any other trees so it wouldn't burn the forest down.

Gold and Crystal were still looking around. Gold thought he saw a flash of duel red-heads. He pointed in that direction for Crystal but they were gone before she could see. But they DID see something else…

"HOLY MILKTANK THE TREE IS ON FIRE!"

Before they could do anything though, Silver gave a signal to Feraligatr, Gyarados, and Kingdra and they used water-gun from under a nearby lake. The water 'spontaneously' shot towards the tree and left it as a charred, dripping, but not on fire, crime against nature.

Gold put his fist in the air and screamed, "MOTHER NATURE IS ON OUR SIDES TODAY!"

This, Silver thought was hilarious and added a last minute adjustment. He signaled to Feraligatr to use rain-dance. Gold got soaked and he looked REALLY pissed off. His hand hung over his wrist like he had lost his excitement. He also slouched. Jade almost burst with silent laughter, as did Silver. "Genius." She whispered.

They decided to wait an hour or two before returning to the others, who (to let you know) were REALLY PISSED.

But back with Gold and Crystal, those two (after their rage-fest) started talking. "It was defiantly them."

"I don't know, Gold. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing Silver would do."

"It's that Arceus-forsaken girl! She's luring him into some plan of hers; I just don't know what it is!"

"Come on, Gold. That's absurd. Silver would be able to tell if she was a traitor. You can trust that they're just having fun."

"That's the point! Silver isn't the fun-type king of guy!"

"So he isn't allowed to enjoy being with someone he can actually open up to? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, it's just… keep your horizon wide, Crystal. I don't trust her."

* * *

><p>Green: Wow, Silver. When you have fun… you REALLY have fun.<p>

Silver: Why is it so weird when I'm enjoying life?

Blue: Ehh…

Red: I think it's kind of obvious, man. You're emo.

Silver: What? Since when?

Gold: Since forever.

Shiny: When will these reviews have something to do with my chapter?

Gold: I HAS ALL DE ANSWERZ!

Shiny: Well?

Gold: NEVER!

Silver: The beginning did. Sort of.

Jade: Good chapter, not as short as your normal short, overall… funniest day of my life. Is that a review for you?

Shiny: I guess it counts as one.

Green: Good. Back to the fact of Silver and Jade being 'fun'.

Silver: So because I was kidnapped when I was 2, raised to be a slave to some old geezer gym leader, abandoned by Blue, hunted by Gold, disapproved by Red, the son of the leader of your sworn enemy, did the dirty work of Yellow's sworn enemy, and interested in Gold's now sworn enemy, I can't have any fun?

Green: You just proved my point 9 times but yes, you can have fun. It's just weird.

Jade: Guys, it's not that big of a deal.

Gold: *really bad girl accent* **OH NO. MY BOYFRIEND CAN'T HAVE FUN WITHOUT TAKING TWO WHOLE MINUTES FOR 7-ISH PEOPLE TO TALK ABOUT IT. BUT I CAN'T LEAVE HIM AND GO BACK TO TEAM MAGMA BECAUSE I WANT TO USE HIM AS AN ANTI-GOLD TOOL. *twirls bangs and blinks multiple times in a way he calls "sexy"***

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"I. Hate you two. So much." Gold 'greeted' the rebellious teenagers, still dripping, as they strolled into the clearing, still laughing as if their little prank _wasn't_ 2 hours ago. But Crystal shoved past him and marched up to the red-headed 'fiends', as she called them. "SILVER, YOU TWO WENT TOO FAR! THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR! JUST RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT, SAYING YOU CAN ACTUALLY FISH…"

"Hey, that's low."

"I DON'T CARE."

"Whoa, Crys. I can't count the amount of times you guys pranked me trying to get me to have fun. What's the difference?"

"Because you did it with…"

She trailed off. Gold knew exactly what she wanted to say. Unfortunately, so did Silver.

He stared at Crystal with pain in his eyes. "You don't trust her."

"No, Silver it's not that I don't…"

"When we found her, she was hurt! When we found her she was suffering and now that she's helping _me _out you think you can just turn her away?! I'll tell you what I told Gold, when you had no idea who I was, you still stood by me for no reason except believing it was right! So why can't you trust Jade?!"

When she didn't answer, he grew defensive. "If you can't trust her, there's no way you can't trust me!"

"Well what if I can't trust you?"

The clearing was silent. Very, very… silent.

"Then we'll leave." Silver's voice was strained to show no emotion.

The clearing was once again, silent.

Then Gold stepped in. "Guys, we didn't come all this way from Johto to split up."

Silver cast an icy glare at Crystal, one she had never gotten before, and turned back to Gold. "Fine."

Crystal turned away. "Let's get a fire going, Gold." Jade took a step towards them. "Do you want Ninetails?" Crystal whipped around at her. "NO." She stalked off with Gold.

Jade looked hurt as she stared at Crystal walking away, extremely close to Gold. Silver put his hand on her shoulder. Tears came down her cheek as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry..."

As Crystal was walking and out of range from the other two, she buried her face in Gold's arm. Gold put his other arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gold..."

Both males spoke at the same time. "They're not worth crying over."

* * *

><p>Gold: I remember how I felt when you cried in my arm.<p>

Crystal: I cried because Silver's a really good friend and because you were always… there for me.

Jade: Silver?

Silver: Hm? Oh, sorry. It's just now I can look at how things went from fun to… well, to that.

Crystal: I don't spend a moment of my life not regretting that moment.

Gold: It was nice to get some recognition from you, though.

Crystal: It was a one-time… th- thing!

Gold: I think you and I know that happens more than once, Crys. *Hot-as-Draco-Malfoy mode activated*

Jade: Silver, I'm so sorry.

Silver: It's fine. You know how it ends anyway.

Jade: You have a nice house Crys.

Crystal: Thanks. I hope the others didn't miss us at the review.

Silver: We had a right to miss it.

…

Gold: Silver, now Crys is crying.

Silver: Well cheer her up then. That's your job.

Gold: Hey Crys, everything's ok now. That was a long time ago.

Crystal: *Cries into Gold's shirt* *again*

Jade: I wish I had known my family. They might have had a balcony to look at the stars from every night like this one. That would be nice.

Silver: I wish I could wish the same thing.

Jade: You can't?

Silver: …No, not really.

Jade: Maybe you could have lived in Hoenn. We could be neighbors and go on a journey together. Just you and me.

Silver: Well there are times that I probably wouldn't want to miss.

Jade: I can understand that. There are some things I owe team magma for or they may not have happened.

Silver: Yeah. I can owe Pryce a thing or two as well. I wouldn't be here at all if I hadn't been kidnapped. It feels odd saying it, but I owe him. A little.

Jade: I guess the worst thing in our lives can sometimes be the best as well.

Silver: I guess that makes sense.

Jade: In space, everything makes sense and at the same time nothing does.

Silver: Ok, _now_ you're not making any sense.

* * *

><p>Shiny: Aw, now wasn't that cute? Boy, am I glad I set up cameras around their houses NOW.<p>

Anyway, got a little love and forced the relationship match-ups into your noggins, and broke the bond between the Johto trio. Y'all got to chapter 10, so y'all get a free coupon for me to set up cameras around YOUR house... *maniacal laugh*

Also, '...'s are now used for either silences or switching between perspectives.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

That night, nobody stirred. Everyone knew the others were awake, yet no one dared talk to them. The group was split in half with Jade and Silver on one side and Gold and Crystal on the other. The clearing had fallen into complete silence.

…

The next morning, Gold and Crystal found themselves quite 'Silver-and-Jade-less'. Again. This time though, Crystal didn't find a note and Gold 'forgot' to get up and actually look. Crystal decided it wasn't worth her efforts.

…

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I should have known my place."

Jade hung her head as she walked beside Silver.

"Hey, it's not your fault that Gold and Crystal are refusing to have it in them to trust you. I don't see why we stayed at all last night."

"Because they're your friends! Why wouldn't you stay with them when you traveled miles just to get closer to each other?"

Silver was silent to her response for a second. "Because they're blinded. Oblivious to anybody who needs help but looks like a different, untrustworthy person. You told them you ran away. I want to know just why they seem to think you're lying."

Jade was pleased with these results. Silver had no idea. Everything was going exactly the way she wanted it to go. _I'll break their trust, their bond, and then I'll break them up completely... but why don't I feel like I'm doing what I need to do?_

She shrugged as he glanced at her and said, "I don't know. If you ask me, they're the ones that seem untrustworthy. If they'd turn against you that quickly, they don't deserve to have you as their friend."

Things were going perfectly, but, to be on the safe side, Jade decided to deepen the crack between Silver and his friends. "Well, I know it's a bad idea but we should get back to the clearing. It's not like you can leave forever." _Yet._

Silver's mouth opened as if to protest, then he paused and gave her the slightest nod. So small she almost couldn't see it. But when he looked back in front of them, she smirked. It would be much easier to get him to come with her if he had nothing to stay for.

…

"I think Jade is planning something." Gold sat with Crystal as she groomed her Arcanine.

"Oh? Like what?" Crystal looked at him with interest. It was a really out-of-nowhere accusation. Even from Gold.

"Like she's hiding something. Something that she doesn't want us to know about. I think it involves Silver, too."

"But if she is, why is she trying to get our trust?" Crystal stopped grooming her pokemon.

"I think it's so she can sneak off with Silver without us caring."

"That does make sense…" Her arcanine barked and she continued petting it. "But I don't see why it makes her untrustworthy."

"Crys, think!" He pointed to his head. "That whole thing she said about running away, what if it's all a lie?! What if she's still working for team magma?!"

"But what does that have to do with Silver?"

Gold pondered for a few seconds. "I don't know."

"… Ok. I don't trust her either. We should keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry, I will."

…

Later that night at around 12-ish, Gold heard somebody rustle, as if they were leaving. He blinked open and saw that nobody was next to Silver. He sat up. Jade wasn't in the clearing. He suddenly caught a slight flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

He headed in that direction, still wearing his pajamas. Then he heard a faint voice.

"The leader's son has already put his entire faith in me. I can't say the same for the other two, though."

Gold crouched behind a bush as he saw Jade. She was just a couple trees away, holding something that looked like a weird communication device. He heard a different voice this time. Digital, somehow.

"_No matter if they trust you or not. The only trust we need is Giovanni's son."_

"Giovanni's son…" Gold muttered. "Oh no, Silver… this can't be good."

* * *

><p>Shiny: 0_o Jade you traitor.<p>

Jade: Well I wasn't supposed to know Gold decided to follow me!

Gold: SILVER WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY TO ME ONCE MORE?

Silver: You were right.

Gold: That's riiiiiiight!

Red: Talk about GULLIBLE.

Silver: She caught me off guard!

Green: That's roughly the dictionary definition of gullible.

Blue: No it's not.

Green: ROUGHLY.

Silver: I'm NOT GULLIBLE. She's just…

*All lean in.*

Shiny: YEEEEEEEEEES? (When auto-corrected, that is Employees)

Silver: Eh…

*Yellow walks in*

Yellow: What the devil is going on here?

Crystal: Yellow! Your back! And just in time, too. This chapter is really interesting.

Shiny: Yeah. Featuring Silver's new personality twist.

Jade: It's not my fault.

Gold: Yeah, it kinda is. The entire conflict of the story is how you…

Shiny: SPOILERS! *starts attempting to tune Gold out by 'singing'* SANTA CRIST, SANTA CRIST, I LOVE SANTA CRIST! (A character made by the Nostalgia Critic and his group from

Gold: Oh yeah…

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Jade turned off her device and looked around. She didn't spot Gold, but she was dangerously close to. As soon as she turned away, Gold stumbled back. He tripped over and fell on his back. Wincing, he scrambled back, stared at Jade, and ran like hell. As he dashed towards the make-shift camp, a branch was dipped in his face and knocked his goggles off. Gold noticed, but he still kept going. There was no time to lose. After finding that out, there was no doubt about it; Jade was dangerous.

Jade cautiously headed back, praying nobody heard her report back to team magma. On her way, she noticed a broken twig. But it was what was on it that caught her eye. She crouched down and picked it up. _Oh no… of all the people, it HAD to be HIM. _

Crystal was taking a walk when she saw this. She was faster than Gold though and ran back to the camp. She would tell Gold in the morning. This was out of hand. (Just to explain things, Gold has no sense of direction so he took the next hour or so getting back to their stuff. He did a few dozen loops.)

…

Gold barged into the clearing, knocking a branch out of the way and nearly tripping doing so. Silver sat up, rubbing his eyes. Crystal opened her eyes, saw Gold, and jolted up. She asked the million dollar question, "Gold what have you been DOING?"

Gold brushed off a leaf and pulled Silver up by the arm. "Silver you have NO idea!"

Crystal and Silver sweatdropped. It wasn't him who asked; he really didn't give a hoot what Gold did. Gold continued to shout/ whisper. (It's possible. And not hard. Just picture a spy movie or something.) "It's Jade! I saw her! She's not who you think she is!"

Silver raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. Crystal put her hand on Gold's shoulder and turned him to her. "Calm down Gold! Tell us what happened."

Silver sat down and turned away at hearing the use of the word 'us'.

"Ok, I just saw her sneak away so I followed her…"

Gold described the whole story to Crystal. Silver attempted to look like he wasn't listening. Either way, he heard Gold's every word.

"… And now I'm more sure than ever. SHE'S STILL WORKING FOR TEAM MAGMA. SHE'S LYING."

Silver flinched and opened his eyes wide. Gold turned to him. Both stood up, and Crystal looked at them worryingly.

Silver's fists clenched. "How... can you say that."

He faced Gold with the coldest glare anyone had ever seen in his eyes.

Gold glared right back. "You don't believe me?! You've known her for almost four days! You met me 6 years ago! You can't honestly trust HER more?!"

Silver and Gold seemed to have sparks jolting from each other's eyes. "I can, and I do. And if you think I still trust you at all, THINK AGAIN."

Gold tensed. He finally noticed how Silver had never looked at him this way. This felt different to Gold, almost like war… no, this WAS war.

Crystal stood up. Nothing, not even a thousand pokemon attacking her at once, could compare to what was before her eyes right now. She put her hands on Gold's shoulders and faced him with plead. "Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT! You can't do this! This isn't you!"

Gold glanced at her. "Don't you believe me? You know who she is just as much as I do. Don't think I didn't see you watching her 'report'."

Crystal flinched. Silver's expression faded into something nobody could read. "What report?"

Gold turned to him and sneered. "Your innocent girlfriend made a little check-in with her boss. Of course you wouldn't know. In your eyes, she's just an ANGEL."

Silver's eyes widened. For a split second, Gold and Crystal thought he believed them. "Why are you doing this to me?" He muttered.

Gold gazed at him, and then realized with a jolt that Silver was talking to them when he looked down. "Why can't you understand that she really is innocent?" He looked up sharply. "She's not lying! If anybody here is lying, it's you!"

Crystal tried to take his hand, but he glared at her and hit it aside. (Lightly, but enough to make her sure that he wasn't about to take her hand.) Silver spoke to her in a quiet voice. "Don't touch me. Not even you trust her. And it's because you're all blinded! Oblivious to the real world!"

Gold shouldered Crystal to the side. "US?! You're the blind one! Why can't you see something that's right there in front of you?!"

Gold grabbed Silver's shirt collar and held up a clenched fist.

Silver's frowned. "I see you, trying to send away the only one I care about."

Gold glared and shoved Silver a little while letting go of him. Silver clutched his shirt collar where Gold had held. "You above all should know I'm not lying to you. Jade's a traitor and if you…"

Silver turned away and stalked a few steps from Gold, stopped briefly and turned his head sideways without looking at Gold. Crystal widened her eyes. In Silver's eyes, there was no longer fury and betrayal, but she saw pain and loss. Silver muttered something just loud enough for them to hear. "I'm leaving."

Crystal gasped and Gold crossed his arms and continued glaring, but the others both knew he was just as surprised as Crystal. "Good. What else can one expect from the heir of Team Rocket?"

Silver flinched. He whipped around to face Gold again. Crystal's heart skipped a beat. He stood 5 feet from Gold, the sorrow completely gone, as if there was a new aura of dark fury surrounding him

(Gold: Figure of speech?

Shiny: SHUT UP I'M WRITING).

For a moment, it looked like he would kill Gold without another thought. Then, he looked down. Crystal could have sworn she saw a glint of sadness. With his bangs shadowing his eyes, Silver spun around and stalked towards the end of the clearing. As if summoned, Jade appeared from behind a tree and skipped up to Silver without him noticing, but Gold and Crystal turned to her with anger. Nobody said anything when she walked beside Silver, and only looked back once to sneer at his former friends.

* * *

><p>Gold: Silver, you're denser than ever in this chapter.<p>

Silver: You didn't exactly show much proof. How was I supposed to know Jade was the traitor?

Crystal: BECAUSE… we're your friends and you should trust us more than anybody.

Gold: And she was A FRICKING RUSTY OLD MAGMA GRUNT, YOU DOUCHE-BAG!

Silver: I don't think you know what 'douche-bag' means…

Shiny: That's also why I wanted to make this a long chapter. Best part of the story, if you ask me. I'm glad you guys asked me to write this. It's SUCH a DRAMA-FEST.

Jade: You hired us.

Red: Well, actually there are way better parts than this. Don't forget how long those three took to tell you what happened back then. HOURS.

Yellow: True, I had a VERY important part in this. *beams*

Silver: That was really harsh, Gold.

Gold: It was the worst think I could think of at the time and it just came out!

Crystal: NO, NO, NO. NO WAY are we going through this again.

Shiny: Quick tip, Crystal. All you need to get boys to stop arguing about a thing like this is a dragon. SICK THEM, MY LOYAL BEAST! BREAK THEIR INSIGNIFICANT NECKS LIKE _BENDY STRAWS_! (Viking accent)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Gold and watched them leave. He had his arms crossed; eyes narrowed and fixed on that traitor, Jade. _You're going to regret this, Magma Grunt._

Crystal had turned away and stalked back to the fire, since it was still 2:30 in the morning and roughly 58 degrees. (Don't ask ME why they didn't stay at a poke-center. I would.)

After a while, Gold followed her.

…

It was nearly dusk. A whole day of regret had gone by.

Silver said nothing for a while. Now that he and Jade were both alone, they had nowhere to go.

As far as he knew of course…

Jade knew exactly where she wanted to go. She could ask Maxie to come now, but she doubted Silver would approve. She decided to gain even more trust until then. But before she could say something, Silver stopped her. "Don't waste your breath. They did nothing for you."

She tensed. His words were so full of hatred; she could almost just tell him her plans now. Of course she knew she couldn't do that just yet. So she decided to grab some more of his shadow on her. "They did plenty to hurt you as well. It's not like they trusted you, either."

Silver felt as though he had to agree. From the moment he first stood up for Jade, Gold and Crystal seemed to treat him like the enemy. "You may be right."

_Good. Now let's see just how far I can push you…_ Jade secretly sneered.

"I think they never deserved your friendship if they can give up on you so easily. All you were trying to do is stand up for me." She said innocently.

Silver stopped. He looked away and muttered, "If they could do this to me all this time, they were never my friends."

They waited a few seconds until he turned, smiled and said, "Come on, I want to show you something."

He held out his hand. Jade stared for a split second and then held it with her own. Then Silver turned and raced with her to a large cliff. Jade gasped.

In front of her eyes was an endless view of the world around her, water falls in the distance, mountains, forests, moors, rivers, anything imaginable for as long as the eye could see. A swift breeze blew her team magma hood off her head and let her ginger hair flow with it. She turned to Silver. He smiled at her and the two sat below a willow tree and watched the sun sink under the mountains, and then disappear. The very second it did, the night sky flew over their heads. Stars started dotting the sky. "Silver, this… it's just… amazing." She had no other way to describe it. It really was… amazing.

Her gazed fell back to the boy next to her. Silver had his eyes closed, as if he were pulled by the mountains as well. He opened them to return Jades gaze. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jade had no idea what to say. "There are no words to even roughly describe it." Her words came out like the wind.

Silver turned back to the horizon. "Some people have seen it a million times and have never stopped aching to see it forever."

Their eyes locked. Silvers' gaze made her heart slow down. "I don't need that. To see it just once with you is enough."

Jade blushed. Then, to her despair, her true self penetrated her mind. _What do you think you're doing?! He's supposed to help team magma concur the world! If you do this, you will be a traitor to team magma AND him!_

Jade brushed away the thought and focused back to Silver.

_No reason I can't stay this way… just for a little longer…_

Her hand slowly reached out above the grass. Silver's hand met hers. Then he leaned over together and their lips touched. At the same time the last bit of sun slipped under the surface and vanished.

* * *

><p>Gold: *FUME* I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS! THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE SAPPIEST THING I'VE EVER READ! AND I READ YOUNG ADULT ROMANCE NOVELS!<p>

Silver/Jade/Crystal/Shiny/Red/Yellow/Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Diamond/ Pearl/Platinum/Black/White: You WHAT?!

Gold: NEVER MIND THAT! SILVER YOU SHALL NOW FEEL MY WRATH!

Silver: Um… I'd rather be strapped to a buoy and sent off to the Bermuda Triangle.

Shiny: *talks like Draco Malfoy; from first year of Hogwarts from Harry Potter when he 'asks to be Harry's friend'* I can help you there. *maniacal laugh*

Jade: Gold? I'd rather keep Silver alive. And we're here to review the chapter of Shiny's book. Not to review your death letters to Silver… that I… DEFINITELY… haven't been blocking…

Gold: THAT WAS YOU?!

Chapter 13

Gold chucked a pebble. It hit the puddle he had aimed for, but instead of skipping to the other side, it lay there and sank down to the soil.

He sighed. It had been 2 months since the trio had split up and Crystal had constantly been down, and Gold wasn't the regions' most delighted guy. The rain and thunder from that morning hadn't stopped, and he and Crystal were caught in it… with no umbrella. He pictured Silver and his treacherous girlfriend caught in the rain and that seemed to cheer him up, a little.

Sadly for him, the two had sheltered under a large oak tree and were as dry as if rain in their world wasn't in existence.

Crystal put her hand on his shoulder and pointed. Ahead, there was a town! They ran and ran until they reached the entrance but as soon as they reached to poke-center door, the rain cleared up.

"WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT," Gold huffed.

Crystal decided to ask for a room anyway. As expected, only one room was open, so they had to share it. Only this time, they really didn't mind.

*Let's just skip that ENTIRE day because it was BORING AS HELL.*

Later that night, Gold left to go do something, who knows what or where, that Crystal ASSUMED was training. Her Meganium was out and rustling around in her luggage. Crystal had decided to try and go to sleep but couldn't because the 'big green thing that follows her around' (Gold calls it) made a fair amount of noise. "What are you doing?" She muffled into her pillow.

The pokemon held up a VERY old-looking folded piece of paper. "Huh?" She muttered and unfolded it, scratching her Meganium's chin gently.

In her hands was a picture she had taken a year or so ago of her, Gold, and Silver sitting together and smiling at the camera. Crystal's eyes started to water as she gazed at the picture and grinned herself. A sharp voice came from the doorway and she looked up. "It's not good for you to live in the past, Crys."

Gold stood there staring at her with his deep golden eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Everything that happened back then. All that is DONE. It's OVER. GONE. You need to realize that."

Crystal dazed. Was Gold right? Should she just drop it? Was it really worth clouding her life thinking about it?

"I'm sorry, Gold. It's just that I can't believe…"

As her voice trailed off Gold stepped in, sat on her bed next to her, and put his arm around her. "You don't need to say anything. Just forget about them. You should know they aren't worth you stressing about it."

Crystal looked into his eyes. She noticed that he was dead serious. She looked down at the picture in her hands and stared at it. Then she glared and quickly crushed it between her hands, blinking away tears, and tossed it into the garbage bin. After a second of staring down at the same hands, she turned to Gold and put her hand around his own shoulder and the two just sat there and stared out the window; watching the sun set. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking about. After many long seconds, Gold leaned in and kissed her cheek. Crystal paused for a second, blushed, and then turned and put her arms around him and kissed him on his lips. Gold hesitated, shrugged, and did the same.

* * *

><p>Shiny: There's a big aw.<p>

Sapphire/ Black/ White/ Platinum/ Red/ Yellow/ Blue: AWWWWWWWWWW!

Green: If I may, hands were mentioned a lot more than you'd think they would be.

Shiny: Leave it to Green to put his opinion in at a time like that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The next morning was pretty awkward for Gold. He woke up and didn't know where he was, which is never a good thing. Not to mention… Crystal was asleep on his shoulder. He then remembered just what happened last night. Only this time, the only thing on his mind was the girl next to him. He gazed at her for a while, sighed, and then quickly looked away as she started to wake. He got up fast and decided to leave her (mind you HER) room before she completely woke up.

Crystal knew exactly how long Gold was in the room and decided not to bring it up. She met up with him outside and both were VERY quiet. Gold couldn't shut up for 5 whole minutes so he slowly spoke. "Uh… SO… about last night…"

Crystal winced. She had hoped he wouldn't bring it up but even she knew of Gold's 'policy' to talk at most every 2 minutes. She held up her hand to signal him to stop.

It was Gold's turn to wince. He didn't think Crystal wouldn't want to talk about it at all! Then she held a finger to her mouth. "_Shhh!_" She whispered, "_Get down!_"

Gold obeyed, the opened his mouth to ask Crystal what she was doing but got her hand over his mouth as she glared up at a tree. Gold looked up. Then he briefly made out a shadowy figure whisk by towards somewhere. Instinctively, Gold and Crystal followed. After a few moments, they came to a huge gorge. At first, Gold didn't see anything. Then as he looked closer, he saw that it was surrounded by people who looked like…

…

As Silver woke, he didn't quite remember everything that had happened the other night. But he did remember falling asleep with Jade's head on his shoulder. Now she was gone. He got up and looked around. Then on the side of the tree he was under, there was a pinned note. On it read,

_Silver,_

_ We need to talk. __Meet me in the gorge._

_ -Jade_

Obviously that's where he went.

…

It was to quiet for Jade's comfort. Down in the gorge, she felt so alone. But she knew Silver would be there soon. She just had no idea what to say to him when he did get there. She had wanted to tell him exactly who she was and what she wanted to do but now she wasn't so sure. She was sent here on an essential mission but she was failing. Did she want to fail? Her head spun. Then she jolted up as she heard a calm voice.

"Jade? Is something wrong?"

She spun around to see Silver standing a few feet away, concern filling his eyes.

_He's only worried about me. But he shouldn't be! He needs to know who he's concerned about!_

Jade swallowed. She had to… she couldn't just leave it.

"Silver… there's something I need to tell you. I'm not…"

Suddenly an explosion came from the top of the gorge… right above them! Jade froze in terror. Silver dove for her and grabbed her shoulders, landing on the ground with her a few feet away from the pile of giant rocks that had nearly buried them.

Everything started to happen slowly; Jade couldn't hear much either. Her vision and sound were both clouded. Her face was blank, as if she couldn't move but was only just aware of what was going on around her. Rocks continued to slowly fall with small thumps as they landed and fog had started to build up. Her head turned just as slowly as she saw Silver holding her in his arms; his eyes looked worried but at the time it was getting harder for her to see at all. Out of the corner of her eye, many dark shadows started to emerge from the fog. Then everything became extremely bright for her until Jade couldn't see anything.

The last thing she heard was Silver repeatedly calling her name until everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>Jade: Um… I fainted?<p>

Shiny: Yep.

Jade: Sweet :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Jade, please wake up! Come on, Jade, you have to wake up!"

Everything was fuzzy and nearly silent. As Jade slowly regained consciousness, she heard voices and blurry images formed around her. She saw Silver smile and sigh with relief as he saw her open her eyes. Then, everything snapped back to her. Everything from the gorge, to the rock slide, to the shadows… and that's when she jolted up. Silver put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait! You passed out for a moment there. You shouldn't get up like that just yet."

Jade glanced behind him. The shadows were gone. Her heart pounded. She knew those figures, the tiny movements, the voices, the approach. Her breathing grew shallower until all she could hear was her heartbeat, blocking out Silvers' voice as she stood up and slowly looked around. Then, a sharp voice came from behind her.

"You have an interesting method of completing your missions, m-64."

She whipped around as her breathing and heart nearly instantly stopped. Then she saw them. An army of people with fire-type pokemon beside them, and surrounding Jade and Silver. Jade's eyes widened as she whispered, "_Team Magma_."

Silver glanced at her. The man who had spoken before smirked. Silver recognized him from what Sapphire and Ruby said about him to be the leader of Team Magma, Maxie. "Oh, so you really do remember! I was under the impression that, oh I don't know, you weren't going to complete it perhaps?" As he spoke, he confidently approached Jade. Silver put an arm in front of her, glaring at the approaching man. "Get away from her." He snapped.

Jade glanced at him, who didn't take his eyes off the leader. _No, this isn't happening… why are _THEY _here?_

The surrounding people and pokemon took a step forward, but their boss held up a hand to signal them to stay still. Then he started to chuckle, and then laughed. Apparently to them this seemed hilarious, and everyone else started to laugh as well. Silver looked around, surprised, and Jade continued to glance nervously from him to the leader. _Silver be careful… Maxie isn't one to mess with…_

Silver turned back to Maxie. "What's going on?"

Maxie grinned at him. "Oh, you want to know what's happening, do you? I would have expected you to know by now, considering who you are."

The surrounding grunts once again laughed at him. Silver glanced back at Jade, who suspiciously looked the other way. He glared at Maxie with his arm still in front of Jade. "Enough nonsense. What's all this about?"

Everyone around him turned to Jade, who froze.

Maxie smirked. Jade's gaze fell on Silver as she started to back away. The team Magma grunts tensed. "Jade?" Silver began. "What are they talking about?"

Jade ducked down and covered her ears. Maxie's smile faded. "So he doesn't know does he, grunt? And you refuse to tell him your little… secret, is it now?"

Jade looked up with horror. "Shut up." She mumbled quickly.

Silver looked from her to Maxie. "Jade, what is it?"

She whipped around to him. "Shut up!"

He stepped back.

Maxie, looked disappointed. "It appears to me that you don't know where your… loyalties lie anymore."

Jade stood up. "No! I promise I'm still loyal, please!"

Silver tensed. "What?" He grey eyes were wide with shock.

She flinched. "No, Silver I didn't… I mean…" She looked from him to Maxie. "I don't…"

The team Magma leader smiled. Silver stepped away from Jade. "W-what are you talking about?"

Jade froze. Then she turned and dashed away, but was stopped by the group of Magma grunts and their pokemon. She backed away, but turned to see Silver and Maxie staring at her.

* * *

><p>Shiny: NO CHAPTER REVIEW TODAY!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

…

"Gold, what's… _happening_?"Crystal quivered at the site of Silver and Jade surrounded by team Magma and Jade betraying both him and team Magma.

Gold coldly stared down at Silver, who looked petrified. _Go figure. He should be shocked. It is his beloved girlfriend, after all._

Crystal gave him a small slap on his shoulder. "Ow! What was THAT for?!"

She scowled at him. "Are you kidding me?! It's been 2 months since you've seen him and this is what happens once you do?"

Gold shrugged and looked back at the gorge. Crystal tensed. "Don't you care? We have to help them! Let's go…"

Gold stopped her by holding up his hand. "Look."

Crystal followed his gaze and glared herself.

…

Silver never would have seen this coming. But the worst part was, he hadn't listened to Gold. And now, there was no going back. No running away. This was happening right now, only.

Jade's eyes were glazed. _No… this isn't happening! It can't be! _She gazed from Silver to Maxie. Maxie looked at her like he expected her betrayal. But the look on Silver's face, she couldn't bear to see. Pain, damage, fear. All of which, she was the cause of. She tried to speak, but there was nothing to say.

The team Magma leader glance side-ways at Silver, who took no notice. "What's the matter, grunt? Are you afraid to tell him why it was he who you met?"

Silver spun around at him. "There was no reason! I wouldn't be surprised if you're here to take her back!"

Maxie looked questioning. "Take her back? Now why would I do that?"

"Because she ran away from you!" Silver glared.

Jade flinched, remembering all those things she had told Silver. But… "No, Silver. I didn't."

Maxie smirked as Silver glanced slowly around to face her, as if his whole world was falling apart. His eyes widened. "You didn't?"

Jade looked at the ground in shame. "All of it. It's all lies. Everything I told you… it wasn't true."

She continued when nobody said anything. "Yes, I'm still in team Magma, but I swear I don't want to be!" Maxie raised his eyebrow and Silver stepped back. "I'm sorry, Silver! For everything I did to you, _I'm sorry. _I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Well, isn't this precious? The grunt first got preoccupied from her mission, and then fell in _LOVE _with the target!" Everyone around them laughed.

Silver, however, couldn't even hear it. What did Jade think she was doing? Then, the reality that horrified him jolted through his mind like lightning.

"Jade, you're… with them?" He whispered.

She looked up at him with glazed, depressed eyes as Maxie put his hand on her shoulder. "Precisely. Your little friend was on a mission to bring you to us this whole time. Haven't you been, young Magma grunt?"

Her eyes darkened and she lowered her head again. "I… yes, I have."

Silver tensed. Jade had been lying this whole time and Gold and Crystal were the ones to see it. Just like they said, he had to admit, he had been blinded.

Maxie continued. "We've done quite the amount of research on you and your other friends. Or are you even sure if that is what to call them anymore? Well, no matter. This mission was just to get you with us and it will be finished."

Silver shuddered. All the surrounding people, Jade still had her head down though, were staring at him. "And why are you so interested in us?"

Maxie smiled. "I thought you'd ask that. But we don't care about your 'friends', who by the way are watching right now." He gestured behind him. Two magma grunts emerged from behind a bush, holding Gold and Crystal's arms behind their back. Silver stared at them. He hadn't seen them for 2 months and this was the first time since? Gold saw him and turned away with his eyes closed harshly and Crystal glared at him. He flinched. They hated him?

* * *

><p>Shiny: Drama-fests are my specialty, I like to think.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

_What did I do? _With the pressure of Gold and Crystal's cold expressions fixed on him, Silver felt as though he were as low as the core of the Earth. "Gold… Crys, why are you here?"

Gold's gaze grew colder. "Why don't you ask your so-called _ally_?"

Silver glanced behind him. Jade was backing farther away with a look of terror, and then froze as her eyes met Silver's. He turned back to Gold with stress. "Gold, I know what…"

Crystal's eyes narrowed as she snapped at him. "So _now_ you know? Oh that's wonderful! I guess we can just forgive you then, can't we?"

She continued as Silver flinched at her harsh words. "No, Silver. If you didn't have it in you to trust us back there, then we can't trust you now either."

Silence fell over the clearing as Gold looked away, and Crystal held her gaze. Finally, Maxie stepped forward. "Now now. There is no need for this. We can simply finish this little quarrel and then send you two back to where you _belong_."

Silver felt a chill on his spine. _Finish it? How? _He didn't turn, but asked "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if you hurt them…"

Gold shuddered and Crystal froze. Maxie merely walked up to Silver and put his hand on his shoulder, who glanced behind him. "I mean you don't need to settle this in your way. It won't do much to talk. We can let your little friends go and send them back to Johto, on one condition."

Silver spun around to face him, glaring with his teeth clenched. "Enough of this! Just let them go!"

Maxie smirked. "They will leave without harm… if _you _stay."

All eyes turned to Silver. Those words were enough to make his vision of the world completely shatter.

Crystal couldn't bear the thought of Silver joining with team Magma like this. "Silver, no! You can't…" She cried out until Gold cut her off by elbowing her in the arm.

He shook his head, not taking his eyes off Silver. "It's not our place." He muttered.

Crystal tensed, then her eyes darkened. No matter what she said, it would still be Silver's choice.

The only thing Silver could hear was his heart beat. He knew what Gold was doing. It wasn't that he wanted Silver to choose what to do. He just didn't care. Silver could stay with them and forget about Jade or go with her and betray the people he had been with for years. Suddenly, he started to see what Gold was able to see 2 months ago._ She betrayed you. She lied to you. She manipulated you to do exactly what she wanted, and now it's too late to do anything about it. You're alone… again._

Silver's eyes glazed across the clearing as he muttered, "I will never work with you." His gaze met Jade and she gasped. Never, not even from Maxie, had she gotten a glare like the one Silver was giving her now. Maxie showed no emotion. "Alright, grunt. You are given orders to finish the mission. …Now"

Jade spun around to face him. "No! I refuse to finish it! I _withdraw_ from Team Magma!"

The surrounding grunts and pokemon looked taken aback. Maxie frowned. "If you will not carry out orders, then we have no other choice."

He gestured to the team magma grunts. Then their pokemon all used smokescreen and the area quickly became engulfed with a black haze.

Gold and Crystal coughed, unable to see or breathe. "Silver!" Jade cried and reached out to him. "Quick! We've got to…"

He hit her hand away quickly. "No! Nothing you say means anything to me anymore!"

Jade flinched as she looked back at Silver, whose eyes blazed.

He turned his head so that she couldn't see his eyes, but Jade knew she saw a glint of water next to his silver eyes. "Just go away."

Then all of their visions went dark as the smoke filled the gorge.

* * *

><p>Shiny: Ok, you guys know the drill by now.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"Crys? Crys, are you alright?"

Gold's gaze scanned everything in his limited vision. The haze had been fading but was still thick enough to block off anything useful that Gold could see. "Yes, I think I'm ok, Gold. Where are you?"

Crystal's voice echoed throughout the gorge. Gold couldn't pin-point where her voice came from so he just shouted back. "Ok, stay where you are! Can you see team magma?"

"No… I can't see anything but smoke."

There was a pause as Gold got up, wincing when a jolt of pain shot through his leg. Then Crystal called back to him. "Wait! I think there's someone…"

A figure appeared in front of him. Crystal was running up to him, clutching her arm. "Oh! Oh, Gold it's you."

"Well yeah it's me. I mean we were right next to each other…"

As he spoke the fog began to clear.

No one was in the clearing, except them and Jade. Silver and team magma were both gone. Somewhere not so deep down in him, Gold was relieved.

Jade dropped to her knees and punched the ground. "God, damn it!" Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't ask for this! Silver, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please… please; I can't! I can't go on with this!"

Gold gave her a 'she deserves it if you ask me' look and turned away. Crystal opened her mouth to say something, but then remembered there was nothing to say. She had to agree with Gold. Crystal and Gold left Jade to be in agony as they took off on Xatu and Togekiss.

...

The atmosphere around Jade felt horrified. _Damn it all! But Silver… _The look Silver gave her before the world blackened was still bleeding in her head. _You hate me now. I saw it in your eyes. And you should. I'm a disgrace. I don't deserve to be remembered by you. Maybe it would have been better if I never loved you… No. No matter how many times I repeat that, I can't bring myself to believe it. I wish things could have been different. I know you'll never hear it… but I'm sorry._

…

"Gold… do you really think we should have left her back there? I mean, what if team magma came back to get her?"

Gold didn't look at her. Instead, he snapped "Good for her!"

Crystal flinched, but then decided it wasn't worth it. "But, where are we even going? It's not like we can go anywhere."

Gold paused for a second, as if wondering whether or not to do what he needed to do or what he was supposed to do. Finally, he said calmly "You and I are going home. We're headed back to Johto."

Crystal mouth hung open in shock but the look in Gold's amber eyes stopped her from objecting. _I know we shouldn't leave without Silver, but we don't even know where he is. But isn't that all the more reason to look for him? Or is Gold thinking about…_

She hung her head. "Ok."

After what seemed like eons, Gold looked back at the fading red figure in the gorge, then turned back in disgust as Jade ran away.

…

"I'm not working for you or whatever it is you want me to do. Just forget it." Silver's eyes followed Maxie's every move as he paced back and forth in front of him, who had two magma grunts behind him to make sure he didn't try anything.

Maxie, growing impatient, glared at the two grunts and snapped "Take him away and, if you must, _make _him help us."

Silver glanced behind him. "Tell me what this is about."

Team magma's leader didn't meet his gaze or give an answer. He simply said "Now" and the grunts pushed him away, muttering to each other. _What am I going to do now? There's no way out of here, and I can't go back._

But, either way, Silver never wanted to see Gold, Crystal, or especially _her_ ever again.

* * *

><p><em>-End of Part 1-<em>


End file.
